


weirdo in knee-highs

by catsandcrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, go easy on me T__T, lovely knee-highs, mild smut to real smut.. lol, my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrows/pseuds/catsandcrows
Summary: This was weird.. Well, no. He was being weird, right?Hinata sits on Tsukishimas lap and gets pretty nervous.Or in other words: He discovers Tsukki might like him and needs help to see if its true./edit: second chpt. more smut fufu.





	1. those damn knee-highs.

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot here. go easy on me.  
> dont hate me for eventual ooc 'n stuff. they're my tsukkihina. ♥
> 
> /edit: not a oneshot anymore huh.. second chpt will be the last. :)
> 
> please dont reupload my works or anything like that. please tell me if you see my works anywhere else.

(inspired by this drawing © <https://myreadingmanga.info/tamagoya-koshianko-hinata-kinenbi/>)

 

* * *

 

Hinata was still getting used to be called senpai. At first he doubted that anybody would ever call him like that, but since the fresh blood arrived in the volleyball club some things have changed.

One of those things was Tsukishima, both of them now second year students. The tall blonde was spooking in his head from time to time and there was a person that was on point when it came to ripping Hinata out of his sometime arousing thoughts. The relationship of the quickball duo was still not the best, but recently it became worse. The black haired guy was calling him dumbass almost every time he spoke to him and he had no idea why. Well, until now. It was the first day of the one week trainingscamp at nekomas. Sawamura, Suga and Azumane were joining since it was the last trainingscamp before the nationals. With their former senpais attending they were a big group. A problem that will soon be solved with Hinatas help. The morning air was cool, the wind messed up with the orange hair on his head when he finally arrived at the point where they all gathered up for the drive to tokyo.

❝ _Oi, dumbass. You're late!_ ❞ That was Kageyama shouting at him at first sight.

❝Would you stop calling me dumbass? I know that i'm late! _Geez_!!❞ Shouyou was rubbing over his eyes.

Maybe he overslept a bit, but he was here now so he saw no reason for the setter to come up with his usual verbal violence. At the same time that the orangehaired boy arrived, they heard the bus driving around the corner, stopping next to them. Coach Ukai was the first to step out of the bus and getting a close look the the coachs face Hinata could already tell that he was in no good mood. Takeda-sensei was following Ukai right away, rubbing over his own cheek.

❝ _Guys. Mornin'_ ❞ Ukai yawned, getting his hand up for a short greeting while Takeda took over the word.

❝ _Okay, listen up! We have a small problem with the bus._ ❞

It was possible to feel the tension building up in seconds. Was what that supposed to mean? No trainingscamp?

❝ _We are missing seats. I wasnt able to get a bus big enough for the whole group._ ❞

Hinatas body stiffened immediatly. He knew where this was supposed to end. Last time they were only short of one seat, since Narita was sick and Hinata won rock-paper-scissors against Nishinoya, so that the libero was the person to sit on someones lap. But now? Takeda mentionend they were missing seats. Seats as in more than one. The small middleblocker gulped; He didnt want that. He could feel Kageyamas gaze on his body and it was giving him goosebumps.

❝ _How many seats exactly, sensei?_ ❞ That was Suga raising his hand and asking the coach.

❝ _Three if i counted right._ ❞ Sawamura wasnt really caring about the ones that were needed to get everyone in the bus, he just wanted everyone to get to the trainingscamp and get ready for the nationals. So he did not hesitate a second and pointed at Nishinoya, Hinata and one of the new first years.

❝ _Asahi, take care of Noya. You .. uhm.. him._ ❞ He chose the first year to sit on the lap of another first year, so that only Hinata was left, but Daichi wasnt giving him a name.

❝ _Sawamura-san?_ ❞ the orangehaired boy asked quickly and raised an eyebrow. Please dont, please.. dont.

❝ _Hum? I thought it was clear, youre going to Kageyama._ ❞ Hinata clenched his hands and his knuckles started turning white.

❝ _I absolutely refuse!_ ❞ he almost shouted it out, causing Kageyama to lift his brows and glare at the smaller one.

❝ _What was that, dumbass?_ ❞ God, Kageyama was pissed. So pissed that even Daichi couldnt ask for Hinata sitting on his lap, right?

❝You see him? If i do that he will kill me right awa-!❞ He started his sentence, but the former captain lifted up a hand, giving Hinata the sign of his agreement.

❝ _Fine, then.. Tsukishima will be the chosen one_.❞ Koushi was trying to hide his smirk but Sawamura wasnt even trying. There was someone, close to Tsukishima, in this team that kept him up-to-date about all of the boys and the recent news were very interesting. Yamaguchi mentioned something about Shouyou staring at the taller blonde and the other way around. Something that Daichi wanted to see for himself. With the evil smirk of his the former captain was giving the go, most of the boys moved right away, putting their stuff into the space that Ukai just revealed by opening the flap ad the side of the bus. Hinata for himself was stiff, not moving a single muscle until he could hear a familiar voice from behind. He was more or less trying to prevent Tsukishima from haunting him in his thoughts. And now? He was supposed to sit on his lap?!

❝ _Afraid of me, Hinata?_ ❞ Immediatly Shouyou got nervous.

Tsukishima was teasing him. As usual. But lately he changed a bit, thats what Yamaguchi would say. He got more gentle, at least when it came to handle the whirlwind of a middleblocker. But for now the blonde was hiding his own nervousness behind his dirty smirk and the usual condescending glance.

❝What? I'm not!❞ Hinatas puffed his cheeks, turning all red.

❝ _Prove it, scaredy-cat._ ❞ With this words the blonde got him. Hinata didnt notice, but Yamaguchi did. Tsukishima was nervous too, but he was hiding it well, at least from the others. His best friend knew him too well to not see it. While all the others were already getting inside of the bus, Hinata was getting his stuff in the flap. He bit his lip when Ukai shoved him to the entrance, pushing him inside. The small guy was looking for the blonde hair. Maybe it would be better to just sit on Kageyamas lap.. A short glance to the blackhaired setter was enough for him to think _„Nope. Definitly not.“_ So he moved towards Tsukishima. The tall middleblocker was sitting on one of the singleseats on the right half of the bus, waiting for the orangehaired to arrive. Shouyou found himself to be the last one standing, now in front of Tsukki who was already getting his phone out, the headphones around his neck. He swallowed, trying to gather up some words for a complete sentence but he didnt come that far.

❝ _You wanna be responsible for arriving late in tokyo, Hinata? Goddamn, thats not too hard. Just sit down!_ ❞ The Coach wasnt very good at being sensitive. If he only knew what the small guy was thinking right now!

❝I-i'm gonna sit down then..❞ he mumbles. Tsukishima nodded. The blonde was well aware of the fact that the whole bus was watching them. Hinata was blushing as he climbed on the taller boys lap and adjusted himself. He ended up with his back leaning against the window, his legs hanging across Tsukishimas lap, blocking a part of the small passage between the rows.

❝ _Fine then. Dont move so much_.❞ Tsukishima pulled his headphones over his ears as soon as he tapped the play button on his phone. With his eyes closed the blonde leaned back. They were already driving for a while when Hinata noticed that he was staring at Tsukishimas face. He seemed as if he was sleeping, like half of the other guys. Shouyou couldnt help himself. The tall guy wasnt looking so scary like this. Hinata was used to Tsukishimas usual way of behaving but in this position he was almost close to thinking that the blonde looked rather cute. A securing gaze around the bus and he couldnt stop his own hand from touching Tsukishmas cheek. It was warm and soft, so soft that the orangehaired wanted to touch him more. Well, he would have touched him more if Tsukki wasnt going to open his eyes in the second Shouyou touched the soft skin again.

❝ _What'ya doing?_ ❞ Tsukishima snapped, quiet, now he was the one blushing. That was a rare sight, made the blonde look even cuter than before. Noticing that fact Hinata joined, now blushing too. But.. why was the blonde blushing? Only from looking Shouyou could tell that his cheeks were burning hot. Tsukishimas and his own. Could it be that he liked it? Whew.. no. That wasnt possible, right? There was no way that the taller guy was thinking about him like Hinata did. How does his mind came to the conclusion that he could be cute? Hinata bit his bottom lip, was sliding a bit on Tsukkis lap. It was a jolty road. It felt like Hinata was sitting on a wet piece of soap and would fall down to the ground any second. Lucky him that Tsukishima had good reflexes and wrapped his arms around him. Just in time, so Hinata clung to him, surprised by the fact that he didnt let him fall as he was about to.

❝ _God, can you just hold tight? I'm not going to do that again!_ ❞ Tsukishima leaned back again, still with his arms wrapped around Hinatas small body. Against his own words the taller boy was holding him in this position. Hinata decided to make the best out of it, he put his hands onto Tsukkis arms and held them there. It was quiet for a long time. Now and then it was inevitable to move a bit on the lap of the blonde and still with the memory of how soft his cheek was, Hinata started to feel something weird. At first he was shocked, rather surprised. That was not that what he was thinking, right? It wasnt Tsukishimas crotch pressing against his ass as he was sitting on his lap. It couldnt be. Right? He risked a short glance at the taller boys face just to notice that he was chewing on his bottom lip, with narrowed eyes and burning cheeks. Oh – god. He was right. It really was.. it.

He gulped as he leaned forward ❝Tsukishima..❞ he whispered and lifted an eyebrow, questioning.

❝ _I said dont move so much. Shut up!_ ❞ Tsukki was definitely embarrassed.

❝!! Are you aroused!?❞ Hinata snapped quietly, Tsukkis eyes widened.

❝' _Am not! Shut the fuck up!_ ❞ The taller one tried to stay calm, but he was definitely in a strange situation. They both were. But Hinata did as he was asked, didnt say a word for the rest of the time they spent in the bus.

And when they arrived at Nekomas he was the first to leave. He grabbed his stuff, was already seeing Nekomas Kenma and Lev running to him. ❝ _Hinataaaa~ We missed you!_ ❞ That was Lev shouting over the whole parking place.

❝Kenma! Lev!❞ Shouyou smiled. Trying to hide that he was thinking about Tsukishima having an erection while he was sitting on his lap. And again his thoughts were full of the taller blonde. Maybe he liked him in the very end? Shouyous face quickly showed a evil smirk. He decided to ask Fukurodanis Bokuto-san und Nekomas Kuroo-san for help. These two guys were masters in teasing others and the other reason he wanted them to help was that he thought that those guys, inluding Bokuto-sans Akaashi-san, were into stuff like that. Stuff like.. gay stuff. He just blushed by the bare thought in his mind but it was set. He would ask them. He just wanted to know if Tsukishima thought, or felt, the same way around him that Hinata did. The first day of trainingscamp was over quickly. The tall guy missed extra practice with Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev and the other ones in the evening. That was Hinatas chance to ask them.

❝ _You want.. what?!_ ❞ Kuroo was bursting into a laughter, same as Bokuto-san. The orangehaired bit his lip, thankfully Akaashi-san took him serious.

❝ _You want to see if he likes you. Well, why dont ask him?_ ❞

❝I cant just go to him and ask if he likes me! He will slap me and put his grin on, saying something like „as if i would ever do that“-stuff.❞

❝ _Very well, maybe you should see if he reacts to physical stuff._ ❞ that was Kuroo, while Bokuto was still laughing, trying to say something like _„i cant believe our glasses-kun got a boner with chibi-chan on his lap“_.

Innocent as Hinata was he was flustered the whole time but in the end those three came up with a quite simple way to test if Tsukishima liked him. Or at least his small body.

❝ _Take 'em. Put them on in the morning. Make sure he sees that._ ❞ Aw god, if that was a good plan? Hinata gave a quick „thank you“ to the three guys and ended up going back to their quarters where some of karasunos members were already asleep. The next morning couldnt come fast enough. He woke up early, decided to take a quick shower and came back just in time. A few minutes before Tsukishimas handy alarm goes off the orangehaired begins changing into his sportswear. A white shirt, the black shorts. Socks following, same as the black extra he got from Bokuto-san the evening before.

Right on time Tsukkis alarm goes off, the blonde was moving, grabbing his phone with a sleepy look on his face. But instead of facing towards the display of his phone to turn off the alarm, the blondes eyes were focused on the picture before his eyes. Even without his glasses he could see Hinata leaning forward, pulling tight black knee-highs upon his leg. His cheeks standing in flames as Hinata noticed that the tall guy was looking. Well - staring would fit the way he looked at him. As discussed he did the same thing on his other leg, pulling the tight knee-high over his skin, letting the fabric slap against his skin as he let go of it. The long, black socks ended below the black shorts, so that a narrow strip of skin could be seen.

❝Dont wanna turn the alarm off?❞ he murmured and Tsukishima was quickly getting back to normal, taking his phone and soon he disappeared under his blanket. He could hear Asahi, Noya and the rest waking up, so he decided to go ahead. He grabbed some food at the cafeteria before starting with some morning practice. He avoided seeing his teammember, instead he was earning compliments from the female managers of the other clubs. But he doesnt wanna hear it from them. The way Tsukishima looked at him he did like it. And Hinata liked the way he was staring. It makes his heartbeat go faster, even now just imagining it. The small middleblocker had no experience in the sexy parts of life but he sure as hell decided to explore them with the guy who got hard by having Hinata sitting on his lap. By the time he arrived at the gym, joining his teammates. He noticed Tsukishimas staring, but he was no better, gazing to the blonde like that.

❝ _Oh god, Hinata. Why do you wear these?_ ❞ Suga sure was amoused, Yamaguchi was taking care of Tsukkis burning face while Daichi was busy with keeping Kageyama quiet who looked like he wanted to rip the fabrics off of his body. The practice matches were going smoothly, sooner than expected it was time for the voluntary practice so he joined Kuroo-san and the others and the first gym.

❝ _That was pretty hot, chibi-chan!_ ❞ Bokuto-san was wearing his usual grin ❝ _If glasses-kun will join us today?_ ❞ It was just a matter of time, Hinata and Lev were taking a break from blocking practice. Sitting on the wooden ground the halfrussian guy touched Hinatas leg through the fabric of the knee-highs ❝Thats so cool! Bokuto-san! Lend me some too!❞ A few minutes later a special someone arrived, Lev was still fingering with the knee-highs that Hinata wore but stopped as Hinata lifted his head and faced towards Tsukishima at the entrance of the gym. He didnt seem very happy.

❝ _Thought i'd find you here._ ❞ the tall blonde snapped and walked across the hall, grabbing Shouyou by his arm an dragging him out.

❝ _You saw that?❞ ❝Ye', he's going to be eaten alive._ ❞ Kuroo claps his hands, grinning ❝ _I guess we wont see those two for a while. Lev! Get up. Practice receives!_ ❞

❝ _W..what? Noo! I dont wanna!_ ❞

 

In the meanwhile Tsukishima had dragged Hinata back into Nekomas school buildung ❝Ow, Tsukishima. Hurts!❞ The orangehaired wasnt sure what the problem was, but Tsukishima was searching for an empty room. Did he tease too much? Was he hating him and wated to scream at him without anybody hearing? He pushed Hinata in one of the rooms before entering himself and closing the door behind them.

❝ _You're .. teasing me_.❞ Tsukishima said and pushed Hinata against the door, leaning so close to him that the smaller boy could feel his breath on his face ❝I .. do?❞ he asked, pretending to be innocent. Of course he has been teasing. He thought of Tsukishima for a long time and the bus ride to Nekoma showed him that he might not be the only one.

❝ _Why did you let him touch you?_ ❞ he asked, Hinata was surprised.

❝What? You mean Lev? He was interested in the knee-highs!❞ he blurted out, soon realizing the fact that Tsukishima didnt really wanted an answer to that questen. The blonde still was so close, Hinata swallowed hard. ❝Are you, by any chance, jealous?❞ the smaller one asked, lifting an eyebrow as his hands reached out to grab Tsukishimas shirt. God, he did not know a thing what he was doing, his body was reacting and moving on its own.

❝ _And what if?! Got a problem with that?_ ❞ Tsukishima snapped and soon his eyes widened in surprise.

❝Nah, no problem. If you dont like other people touch me, why dont do it yourself?❞ Teasing. God, he was teasing again!

❝ _I wont stop if i start._ ❞ Oh .. God. Did Tsukishima just really say that?! Sure thing, Hinata wanted this somehow. But so suddenly? He expected something else but not Tsukishima telling him that if he started touching him he wouldnt stop! Shouyou was blushing, causing Tsukki to exhale a deep breath. So freaking cute. Was that even allowed?

❝I-i dont mind.❞ he said after some moments of silence.

❝ _If i touch you, no one else is allowed to do that._ ❞ Claiming already? The way the taller boy looked at him was quite arousing, those words send llittle lightnings down his body. Yes, he definitely wanted this. ❝Fine.❞ Hinata said, his hands still grabbing Tsukkis shirt, pulling him a bit closer as the taller boy moves by himself. It was strange at the first connection of their lips. Tsukishima claiming him as his own with just one kiss. Hinata soon gets used to the feeling of their lips colliding, the tongues getting drawn together. Tsukishima couldnt hold on to this for long, he soon grabbend Hinata by his hips, carrying him to one of the tables and placing him there.

❝ _Take your shirt off._ ❞ the taller boy demands, the orangehaired obeying, pulling his shirt over his head. Hinata didnt really got time for thinking. The blonde was heading forwards, soon playing with the sensitive nipples of the smaller one. Sucking one, twirling his tongue around it, he lightly twitched the other one between his fingertips. Hinata was the one to gasp, his heart pounding and his breath going unsteady. By the time his lips escaped a soft moan as Tsukishima goes lower, causing his body to shiver. It doesnt stay like this very long, in the very end his shorts, including his boxershorts, were tossed to the ground. Embarrassed Hinata covered his own erection that Tsukki was staring at.

❝ _What about the knee-highs?_ ❞ he whispered, out of breath, his chest going up and down in the unsteady pace.

Tsukishima began to undress himself ❝ _Keep 'em on._ ❞ he said, now blushing as he stands naked in front of the smaller boy who was still sitting on that desk he placed him on. Shouyou nodded, grabbing the taller boys wrist and pulling him closer. They both were panting as Tsukki pulled Hinata close to the edge to get better access. His next steps were almost a bit shy. They shared a long, intimate kiss. Almost sloppy, but in this moment in didnt matter. What mattered where those two kissing, Tsukishimas hand sliding down, grabbing both of their cocks. His thin but long fingers were almost long enough to close around the two of them. The first touch was causing both of them to moan, Hinata tried to stop it, biting his lip, but it wasnt a success. If anybody came along this room it would be obvious what was happenening but after a short time of Tsukishima pumping the two of them he didnt care. They both were a panting and moaning mess, Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. Several moans were swallowed in this intense kiss. It was no shame that Hinata didnt last long. Since it was the first time someone else touched him there, the guy he liked in the very end, he soon came with a loud moan, making a sticky mess over their two bodies. Just short after the sight of Hinata coming of his touch Tsukishima followed, panting hard as he leans closer to the orangehaired and bumps his forehad to Hinatas.

They were staying like that for a while, until Tsukki gathered his voice ❝ _Wh-.. where did you get those anyway?_ ❞

❝Mh.. ah. Bokuto-san lend them to me.❞

❝ _Bo..kuto-san? .. Hinata. Dont tell m-_ ❞

❝I asked them for help. They helped. As you can see!❞ Hinata grins, but a littly shy thanks to the slightly embarrassing position.

❝ _God. I hate you_.❞ the blonde struggles a bit.

❝You dont. You like me.❞

❝ _Huh? How you wanna know that, smartass?_ ❞

❝Youre still hard.❞

❝ _Well. Maybe i like you. A bit. A small bit! And i told you i'm not gonna stop. So you better get ready for **more**_.❞


	2. you are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though they said no touching by others is allowed.. well. No guarantee on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some asked for more tsukkihina - so here it is.

Half of the trainingscamp was already over.  
Tsukishima and Shouyou had spend more time together than usual, to get to know each other. That was clearly necessary after what happened a few days ago and was still happening like.. everyday. Both didnt regret it, but they just didnt get over the „ _we just like each other_ “ point.  
Considering that they were „ _secretly_ “ continuing doing the lewd stuff (not the real act though) it was almost ridiculous - no clarifying that they were boyfriends whatsoever. Neither Tsukki or the small middleblocker had the courage to say it out loud. So it was no big surprise that misunderstandings appeared.  
  
It was almost the end of the trainingscamp, just two days were left as the orangehaired left the gym where Noya, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and some of the other Karasuno members were still practicing. Kei already left to head towards the third gym where he and Hinata were spending the free time to attend the voluntary practice with Akaashi, Bokuto and the others.  
Hinatas mood was perfectly fine as he arrived at the gym entrance but his body froze at the picture that was forming right in front of him. Akaashi and his best greyhaired friend were sitting at the other side of the gym, Lev and Yaku with them, while Tsukishima and Nekomas former captain were standing at the net.  
  
The blondes arm up in the air, forming an one-man umbrella with his hands, Kuroo standing behind him, close. Too close for Shouyous taste. He could feel his muscles tensing up and his hands clenching to fists. There was an uncomfortable knot building up in his stomach, a twitching pain crossing his chest.  
  
 _The hell was the blonde doing?_  
  
The brown eyes of the small middleblocker were locked on to the two of them, Kuroo reaching his hands out, stepping closer to Tsukkis back as he corrected his position for a certain block. That the blackhaired was only helping in improving the blondes skills did not reach Hinatas mind, he was angry. Incredibly angry and most of all quite hurt to see that Tsukishima let an other guy be this close to him.  
He let out a quiet snort as he turned on his heels and stomped right back in the direction where he just came from.  
  


* * *

  
_While Hinata was heading back to his other teammembers, Kuroo was bringing a step of space between himself and Tsukki, his usual grin on his lips._  
  
 _„So, now that i helped you with your position - will you at least answer me one question?“ the blackhaired boy asked, crossing his arms across his chest._  
  
 _Tsukki frowned, holding one hand to his hip „_ Depends. What question? _“ he asked, but he had a feeling that the other guy was up to no good and he was right.  
He and Bokuto almost tried to squeeze every tiny detail out of him but he kept his mouth closed, avoiding direct conversations. Well, until now. _  
  
_„Did you want him to leave the knee-highs on? I just want to kno-“ Kuroo couldnt finish his sentence, he was bursting out in a laughter as he saw Tsukishima blushing. „Oh my - you did want that, huh?“ he managed to say between his laughing and wiping tears from the corners of his eyes._  
  
 _„Oy - Bokuto! They did it with the knee-hig-“ he started to yell across the gym, but twitched as he felt Tsukkis finger between his ribs._  
  
 _„_ Kuroo-san. Shut up! I hate you.“ _the blonde murmured, still fucking embarrassed by Kuroos bluntness._  
 _„Ohw~ Tsukki. Adorable. So innocent, ne? Nownow, lets be serious. How is it going with Chibi-chan? You two together now?“ Tsukkis flush got even darker as Kuroo continued talking._  
  
 _„_ I dont know.. i guess..? _“ the blonde murmured, leading to a frown of the blackhaired middleblocker._  
  
 _„You dont know - you guess? What kind of answer ist that?! Now that were talking about it.. shouldnt he be here already? He never misses our practice..“_  
 _Kei lifted his eyebrows, slightly put his head aside as he took a look to the entrance of the gym. That was right. Hinata was late. He wouldnt miss the extra practice with Bokuto and Lev, especially not the time he could spend with Tsukki._  
  
 _„Wanna go look for him?“ Kuroo asks and Tsukki firmly nods. „Shall i help?“_  
  
 _The blonde shook his head „_ I think i can handle that.. _“ he snorts, Kuroo laughs again „Ye‘, i am sure you can handle_ that. _“ Kuroo pat his shoulder as Kei moved to go search for his orangehaired teammember._

* * *

  
  
Hinata already got back to the others, since he started running halfway.  
  
„ _Shouyou?_ “ that was Nishinoya looking at him with an asking expression on his face „ _Didnt you went off for Tsukishima-kun and the others?_ “  
  
The orangehaired nodded, not very enthusiastic. „Ye, its fine. Kageyama! Toss to me!“ he angrily demanded.  
Kageyamas face got sinister as Hinata barked at him. „ _The hell is wrong with you?_ “ the setter asked.  
  
Hinata knew that Kageyama wasnt very happy about him and Tsukki getting closer to each other, but right now the small middleblocker didnt care, he needed to get some tension off of himself and spiking Kageyamas tosses would do that.  
  
„Hah? You too tired, Bakageyama!?“ he snorted and in the same moment as he finished talking the blackhaired setter tensed up, accepting the challenge.  
They were already sweating again as Tsukki showed up at the entrance of the gym.  
But same as Hinata before he saw something that didnt really pleased him.  
  
Hinata was leaning forward a bit, hands placed on his knees before he got up straight, grabbing the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat of his forehead. That was the moment that Kageyama took for his advantage, he reached out with his hand, pressing his fingertips against Shouyous abdomen.  
  
„ _You really gained some muscles, huh?_ “ the setter asked, continuing to touch the soft skin of Hinata who was jumping away „KYAA! That tickles! Idiot!“  
  
Maybe he should have said something like ‚ _Dont touch me_ ‘ or whatsoever, but he didnt. Tsukishima let out a silent „Tsk“ as he clinched his hands to fists and turned around.  
How should he handle that situation?  
He felt his guts turning upside down by the sight of Kageyama touching his.. Hinata? Boyfriend? He frowned, stomping one foot on the ground before he leaned agaist the outside wall of the gym.  
  
He could handle every fucking logic thing, but that? How was he supposed to handle that kind of feeling inside his chest?!  
He didnt even find a right word for it. Was it jealousy? Anxiety? Maybe.. jealousy, right? He took his glasses off, just for a moment to rub over his eyes, before settling the black frame back to its place. He didnt want anybody except for himself to be able to touch him. This annoying, noisy, naive little boy of a middleblocker. But how could he possibly do that? Talking about feelings wasnt really his speciality.  
  
It was a little bit later as Tsukishima went in to the community showers. He heard one running, the sound of water falling onto skin remembered him of the day, after he and Shouyou have landed in the classroom, where they did the same lewd things - just standing under the pouring water of the shower. He gulped, silently hoping that it wasnt Hinata standing under the shower right now.  
  
He wasnt really ready to talk about the things that he thought about after seeing Kageyama touching the small middleblocker.  
But if he remembers right Hinata wasnt back in the quarters what meant that he had to be somewhere else.  
He stepped out of his clothes, shoving everything, including his glasses, in the small shelf before entering the shower room.  
And of course the first thing he sees is the naked back of the orangehaired boy.

* * *

  
He took a deep breath. Okay - he could do this. He had to, right? Slowly he approached towards Hinata, clearing his throat. Hinata flinched as he heard that sound and turned around.  
  
„Ts-Tsukishima! You scared the shit out of me!“ he yelled and blushed, he was standing here naked and all wet after all.  
  
„So...rry.“ the blonde whispered. He didnt really know where to start, so he stepped in under the shower next to Shouyou and turned in on.  
  
„You missed practice with Kuroo-san and the others.“ the taller guy assessed, by the mentioning of Nekomas former captain the orangehaired snorted.  
  
„I know.“ he snapped, returning to covering himself with nice-smelling foam.  
  
„What did you do? You never leave that out.“  
  
„I practiced spiking.“  
  
„Spiking, huh? So you didnt let Kageyama touch you in front of the others?“ Oh, _fuck_! He didnt intend to say that _so bluntly_!  
  
Shouyous eyes widened. Wh-what? Kageyama touch him.. in front of the other? Hinata frowned, what.. Oh, god! He almost forgot that the blackhaired setter touched his belly. He shivers at the memory of the tickling. He hated that! But how did Tsukki..?  
„How do you know?“  
  
„I saw you. You didnt came to voluntary practice so i was looking for you..“ the blonde quietly admits, feeling the light blush on his cheeks, grabbing his showergel to wash the sweat off of his own body.  
  
„You were looking for me? I .. I was there.. But..“ Hinata was pushing around, embarrassed. „I saw you and Kuroo-san and he touched you.. so .. i just left and went back to the others..?“  
  
Tsukki stopped in his motion, taken by surprise. „You saw what? I-.. I mean. Why didnt you say anything?! Kuroo-san showed me a specific blocking position..“  
  
Hinata bit his bottom lip „Why didnt you say something when you saw Kageyama touching me? He was talking about me gaining some muscles and .. god! I hate that!“ the orangehaired suddenly shouted, Tsukkis body twitched.  
  
„I had that feeling in my belly when i saw you and Kuroo-san. I was angry and .. jealous. And hurt. But how was i supposed to say that?!“ he snapped and hit the wall with his fist. „We’re not even.. boy..friends.“ he got more and more quiet, his head hanging down.  
  
Tsukishima almost dropped the packet of his showergel as he heard Shouyous words.  
He was _exactly_ saying that what Tsukki felt when he saw their setter touching Hinata. He swallowed hard, put the packet to the small holder before he stepped towards Hinata and grabbed his chin with long, thin fingers.  
  
„Shouyou..“ he whispered, feeling his own blush even more than before as he saw that Hinatas cheeks were glowing in a pretty red colour.  
  
„I .. felt that way too. I just wanted to rip the kings hands off as he touched you. My chest was hurting and i was so fucking angry!“  
He let out a loud breath, before taking in a deep one, leaning closer to the smaller one.  
  
„So.. you want to be that? .. a-couple?“ the orangehaired asked bashfully „Like.. real boy..friends? I mean.. i.. dont want _anyone_ else.. to touch you..“ he admitted quietly and as soon as he saw Tsukishimas nod he stepped onto his toe tips, shoving one hand to the blondes neck to pull him closer.  
  
Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, there was much tongue, the shower still pouring water over both of their bodies.  
Hinata let out a sigh as their lips parted, he opened his eyes to meet the golden ones of Tsukishima. He felt the pleasuring knot building in his lower body, his blood was rushing through his veins, same as the blondes.  
  
„Kei.. i wanna do it..“ he murmured, his lips still close to Tsukishimas, whos body was shivering as he heard Hinata speaking out his given name.  
  
Tsukki was no man of big words, he didnt waste more time, his hands finding their way to Hinatas body as he pushed the smaller one backwards till he was pressed with his back against the wall. His other hand turned the shower off, while his lips met Shouyous in another kiss, he gave his bottomlip a soft bite. Hinata let out a small whine as he felt the pleasing pain running through his lip, leading his blood southwards.  
  
The blonde was impatient, his body was desiring more, same as Hinatas, as they parted to gather some air he could see that he wasnt the only one ready for more. He placed his hands on Shouyous shoulders, let his fingers travel down his chest, pinching his pink nipples carefully before he went further down. Hinata was already breathing in an unsteady pace, his own hands pressed to his mouth to keep his voice down.  
As soon as Keis hands reached the small hips, he tightened his grip to turn the orangehaired around. Instinctively Hinata pressed his hands against the wall, even though it was hard to hold on with it being all wet.  
Tsukki leaned forward, pressing an openmouthed kiss to Hinatas neck, sucking at the wet skin so that it would definitely leave a mark.  
  
 ** _Mine,_ ** he thought before leaving lovely butterfly kisses along Shouyous spine, his hands resting on the perfect, round cheeks as he kneeled down.  
  
He gave his skin a soft bite, sending a shiver through Hinatas small body, before he slightly spreaded his cheeks to gain better access.  
The first lick was weird, for both of them, but the blonde quickly got used to it and it seemed like Hinata was enjoying it, so he was enduring the odd thoughts he had about that thing he was doing right now.  
  
He started hesitantly licking around the entrance, soon sucking on the sensitive skin.  
Hinatas muffled moan was encouraging, so he slowly pushed his tongue inside, started to work him open just like that. It didnt take long for Shouyous moans to get louder, but they turned into a whine as he felt the loss of Tsukishimas tongue - but not for long.  
Replacing his tongue with his fingers he began with one, but soon added another finger to start the scissoring motions. It was taking some time before he was sure that Hinata adjusted to that feeling so that he could push a third finger inside, some of the moans that the orangehaired let out were telling him that he found the pleasuring bundle of nerves inside him. He could feel the tight heat around his fingers and just the imagination of his dick inside this slick heat was making him groan.  
  
„I think.. its fine..“ Hinata groaned after some time, turning his head so that he could watch Tsukishima pulling his fingers out. He felt weird, the sudden emptiness was making him feel dizzy. Both of them could feel their members throb by the thought of what was about to come.  
  
„We .. erh, so..“ not very romantic, but Tsukishima was staring down at his own cock, Shouyou following his look as the blonde stood up, the orangehaired turned around, again the wall in his back.  
  
He seemed to understand what the blonde was thinking, both of their faces glowing red as the smaller one went down and gave Keis lenght a lick from the base to the tip.  
The bit of pre-come leaking of the small slit tasted bitter but he continued, put his lips around the tip before leaning forward and taking more of Tsukishimas member into his wet mouth.  
  
One hand grabbed his orange hair, the other one was pressed at the wall as the blonde felt how Shouyou licked along the underside, gently sucking at the tip before he repeated it and took as much in as he could before swallowing, his heat tightening around his hard member.  
  
Tsukishima let out a lewd moan, with no intentions to be quiet. And even if he wanted to, he couldnt manage to keep his voice down with Hinata sucking him so eagerly.  
  
„O-kay, we should.. stop, or .. i..“ he was speaking with small breaks between the single words, he felt his heart beating against his chest, almost painfully.  
Hinata let Keis dick slip out with a lewd pop sound before he got up again, his face all red.  
  
The sight of the smaller one licking his lips, his gleaming eyes staring in Tsukkis golden ones, Hinata wasnt the only one to feel dizzy. Tsukki leaned forward, pulling the orangehaired in another kiss as his hands took hold of his hips, lifting him up before pressing him against the wall.  
  
„You ready?“ he whispered, breathless, his chest raising in an quick, unsteady pace. He felt his heart skip a beat as Shouyou nodded, it took a moment but he managed to line his tip up at Hinatas slick entrance.  
  
A muffled groan left Shouyous lips as he felt the tip pushing inside, Tsukishima stopping to let the middleblocker get used to that feeling. He pressed his lips against Hinatas, his tongue teasing his until he felt a slight nod, so he pushed himself forward, the smaller one pushing his hips against Tsukki to take him all hin, both of them moaning due to those intense feelings.  
  
As Hinata took all of the blondes member they were both panting heavily and Tsukki knew he wouldnt last long.  
  
He was _so tight. So hot and slick_ around him and those lips against his, tongues dancing with each other - he felt overwhelmed.  
  
„Move.“ the orangehaired whispered against Tsukkis lips and the blonde didnt need to be told twice.  
He was starting in a slow pace, but Hinatas moaning against his lips, his neck and chest was just too much.  
He could really hold himself back, his thrusts got faster as he tightened his grip around Hinatas body „Touch yourself.“ he demanded, quietly, pressing his lips against Hinatas neck, sucking, biting, leaving another mark on the soft and sensitive skin as Shouyou slid a hand between both of their bodys to slowly stroke his own hard and leaking member.  
  
Both were moaning, whining and panting messes, Tsukkis thoughts were dominated by one word as he opened his eyes, again meeting the brown ones.  
  
„ _Mine. You are mine._ “ he murmured against Hinatas lips and those words send the orangehaired middleblocker over the edge, his white seeds spilling over their bodys, his twitching hole tightening around Tsukkis cock who gasped in surprise by the sudden tightness.  
  
Hinatas fingers digging into his shoudlers would surely leave scratches, but he didnt care.  
  
His thrusts got more eagerly, leaving Hinata himself as a whining mess on his cock, oversensitive and tighter from his climax.  
It didnt take the blonde long to follow with his own peak, filling the orangehaired with his sticky mess, panting heavily, moaning as he felt a shudder running over his body and the tension leaving his muscles.  
His arms and legs were shaking as he slowly dropped Hinata back to his feet. Shouyous body was shivering as well, but the smile on his face sent a warm feeling through Tsukkis chest.  
  
He shove his hands into the blondes wet hair, pulling him down again „So.. _i_ am _yours_?“ he quietly asks, grinning as Tsukki blushed once more.  
  
„If that is what you want..“  
  
„ _I am yours, if you are mine._ “ Hinata was still smiling, they just did it in the community shower, how could he possibly still look so _fucking innocent_ when he was _moaning so hard_ just a minute ago?  
  
„So.. then you are _mine. Only -_ **mine.** “ Now it was Tsukishimas turn to grin as he noticed the blush spreading on Hinatas cheeks and turned the shower back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. lol. started out nice and went to porn somehow.. fluffy.. but .. anyway. tsukkihina porn is good, hah? ♥ and.. i like nsfw. who doesnt?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it. ♥  
> taking requests (for oneshots) here: http://crowandcat.tumblr.com/ask :3


End file.
